The Marauders (An Interdimediate Guide to Mischief and Boy Drama)
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Remus, Sirius, James and Peter other wise known as Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. The stories about them that J.K Rowling left out. The pranks they commit, the people they don't like, the girls they date and the essays they fail. Just four boys not thinking about the future to come.
1. Under the fine oak tree

**FOR**: **XskylarMalfoyX **and **mrs gabby black**

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARAUDERS, THEY ARE ALL PART OF J.K ROWLING'S WONDERFUL IMAGINATION.

I looked up from my book, Dungeons & Dragons Monster Manual to find one of my friends drop down beside me.

"Moony how is it going?" it was Sirius. He peered over my shoulder at my book and smirked.

"Ah, Lycanthropes" he muttered and I nodded. I had been reading into them a lot more, lycanthrope means werewolf in Greek. Becuase I Remus Lupin am a werewolf. Sirius, having stolen the book from me a day ago, knew what I was reading about.

"Where's Wormtail and Prongs?" I asked, wondering where my other two friends were, and Sirius shrugged. He pulled at his Gryffindor tie so that it hung halfway down his chest. The boy slumped against the tree and started to fiddle with the bottom of his tie so I frayed slightly.

"No idea. But James got a detention for talking". I grinned; does that boy ever shut up? I wonder what he was talking in, most likely potions. I shut my book and placed it beside me knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate with Sirius there. For some reason he distracts me, I leaned against the tree let my strawberry blond hairs touch the near black bark of the oak tree. Sirius wolf whistled at two girls who passed, they giggled and carried on. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a blank look.

"Don't give me that look. I'm irresistible" Sirius said and I groaned out loud. This only made my best friend burst out into fits of laughter.

"Padfoot, what's so funny?" I looked up. James was leaning against the tree looking curiously at Sirius who was laughing so much he had his head in his hands. James's hair was out of control like always and his uniform out of place. In between breathing and laughing Sirius said how I make him laugh so much. I zoned out of the conversation and looked at Peter who had probably waited for James while he was in detention. The small boy was playing with some grass an ever so often looked up to squint at James and Sirius. By this time Sirius had stopped laughing and James had flopped down onto the grass. I watched as James pointed his wand at the tree and I cautiously moved to the left. Not that I don't trust James, I do with all my heart. But spells go wrong don't they.

"Mobiliarbus" he muttered and I raised my eyebrows as one of the leaves descended from the oak tree and he made it dance in the air whilst controlling it with precision. Peter became en rapt in James's antics and I stretched out my legs. Sirius was rummaging through his bag and started to place random objects on my lap.

"Excuse me, am I table?" I asked.

"No but I can turn you into one" Sirius replied.

"What are you looking for?" I asked and I lent forward. Sirius had both his hands deep inside his bag and then pulled out a piece of paper. It was his timetable.

"That is what you were looking for?" I asked and he gave me a mock glare. "We are in the same Charms class and we have it next" I said and I reached for my own bag. I put Dungeons and Dragons Monster Manual back into my bag. The bell went for our next lesson and James cut off the charm, which made the leaf fall onto his face. Putting my bag over my shoulder I said goodbye to James and Peter and headed off toward charms with Sirius.

I stood at my desk and tried once more.

"Avifors" I said and a tiny dove appeared that used to be a black board duster. The dove took flight and flew up to the ceiling where it joined many other birds transformed by the class. We were in charms and Flitwick was doing his best to keep control of the birds. All the tweeting and the birds that seemed to like hovering near him, were irritating Sirius. He was relaxing in the chair opposite me having already transformed enough birds as he could muster. As a bird landed right in front of him, it was a tiny bluebird, he growled and the bird flew off in fright.

"You shouldn't do that," I said knowing what reaction I would get and Sirius got to his feet and picked up his wand.

"I don't like little birds," he growled and I smiled at him. I looked to the ceiling again and marveled at the sight of about fifty or more birds flying around the room each at different speeds. Birds are so free. I wonder what it would be like to be a bird.


	2. Common Room craziness and Night Gazes

It was later on in the common room that I watched as Sirius grumbled in annoyance and distress whilst walking in front of me and obscuring my vision of the fire. I shifted in the comfy armchair and finally in my bid to stop him carrying on I said:

"Padfoot, please stop. It isn't my fault that you forgot your Ancient Runes essay. It's the first question it isn't hard. So stop grumbling because Professor Babbling deducted fifteen points from Gryffindor" I said and rather lamely but this didn't stop Sirius who stuck his hands in his pocket and yelled as two first years slammed the common room door. It was ten thirty and I got up and went over to the table by the window, sitting next to James who was studying his Herbology homework.

"Moony you have to help me. Can I see your essay on **bubotuber**'s?" I looked at his attempt on the couple of pieces of parchment that covered the table. A couple of books sat in front of him some open others of no apparent use.

"A bubotuber looks like a thick, black, giant slug. It's got loads of large shiny swellings on it that are filled with a yellow-green pus that smells like petrol" I said knowingly and James smirked and pushed a bit of parchment toward me. I gave him a weak smile. Taking his quill I jotted down what I meant in note form and dipping it in the ink at regular intervals. It was then that a bang came from the common room door. And a stunned looking Peter stood at the doorway. All three of us frowned at him. He was holding his wand and his hands were singed with a black smoke.

"Peter?" James asked and I went over to him. He looked at me and said simply:

"I forgot the password"

"So you decided to blow the common room doors off?" Sirius exclaimed with a laugh. I brushed at his robes and hands and the smoke puffed out. Grinning slightly at the sight of the boy I moved past him and looked at the disgruntled Fat Lady who fanned herself. I raised my eyebrows as she huffed at me. Closing the door carefully I turned back to see Sirius who had his arm around Peter's neck and was rubbing his hair making him squint. James chuckled at the scene and tickled his quill on his chin. Sirius let go of Peter and slung his arm around me instead. I stiffened in case he did the same to me. But he just patted my shoulder and asked whether I was done helping Prongs. I took out my wand as Peter was doing himself more harm trying to repair his inured hands. Sirius thought it best that he should help. He pointed his wand at Peter's hands and robes I noted that Peter didn't look very trusting.

"Ferula" Sirius muttered and white bandages wrapped themselves around Peter's hands and wrists, binding the cuffs of his robes to him as well. Putting my wand back into my robes. Peter examined his hands. James said he was heading up to the dorm and disappeared after collecting his homework. The flames of the fire burned bright and other years were in the common room doing various things.

"You want to go up?" I asked and Sirius and Peter shook their heads. So I nodded and turned and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Getting there I stripped off my robes put my wand on my bedside table and sat by the windowsill by my four-poster in the rest of my uniform. I looked out the window. The moon was up and the grounds were peaceful. No one was out as the chill of the October air whistled through the school. I hugged my arms and saw a small owl fly over the forbidden forest. I grinned. It wasn't our night out tonight because it was too cold. Then there was a thump and I looked up over the beds. James's head popped up his glasses askew.

"Fell off, I tried to reach the bedside table" James said rubbing his forehead.

"You alright?" I asked and he nodded vigorously while he got back on his bed. The light slowly dropped and I stared out the window. I didn't notice everyone else come up to the dorm and get to bed.

"Remus?" Sirius asked and I looked about. He was sitting on his bed watching me. Tenderly I got to my feet and as he laid down on his own bed I got changed. Pulling on a pair of pyjamas I slipped into the sheets. Sirius had his hands behind his head and was whistling a single tune. Gazing up into the ceiling I winced as the scars from the last full moon, were brushed by the cloth from my pyjamas. When I drifted off to sleep the last thing I heard was Sirius whistling shrilly and James telling him to shut up and hearing the puff of a pillow landing on Sirius's head.


	3. Library Chats and an Outing to Hogsmeade

"Can you reach it?" Sirius asked helpfully and I growled at him.

"Yes I can reach it. I am not that small" I replied and latched the book on the fifth shelf off and caught it in my hands. I turned to Sirius and walked over to the table. We were in the library and I opened the book I had just got down to the desirable page. I saw at the corner of my eye Sirius looking over my shoulder slowly licking his lips. I snapped the book shut and he looked sharply at me. Grinning I cocked my head to one side.

"What are you looking at?" I asked in an undertone and when I didn't get an answer I turned around. He was looking at the restricted section of the library. I returned to my work but I heard James's voice. It was quite low but I have acute hearing. Looking to my right I saw James standing with his hands in his pockets talking to none other than Lily Evans. Lily was really pretty, and I could see why James was mad about her. But she was having none of his so called chat up lines and left him to go over the other side of the library.

"Why doesn't he give up?" Sirius mumbled to me and shook his head as James came over to us looking a bit annoyed. I began to read the chapter I needed for the essay I had to complete but James who was making a hovering model, which was being used by a few third years, split my attention, move in very odd directions by slightly jinxing it. They were confused about why it was doing that, but then they realised. James gave them a big grin and took the jinx off.

"I got an idea for tonight" James said with a big smile that I didn't trust. Sirius's eyes glinted, somehow reading James's mind.

***

"This is nuts, we wont get away with this" I muttered as I stood next to James who shrugged. I felt something warm cross my legs and I looked down to find Sirius in his anamagi dog form. I raised an eyebrow at him and he licked my hand. Retracting it in disgust I wiped it on my coat. James patted Sirius affectionately. Peter pulled at one of Sirius's ears playfully earning a growl, not that it was much different to when he was in human form. We were standing at Hogsmeade having managed to sneak out of the grounds, Peter and Sirius in rat and dog form and James and I under his invisibility coat. We walked down the road and Sirius tread along next us. We looked into the shops that were open later and bought a butter beer from a bar. Later on we came across two girls, one older than us the other a lot younger. The younger one pointed to Sirius and I groaned inwardly. The older girl smiled weakly at me. I smiled back. The girl walked over to Sirius who woofed in a friendly way. She patted him and stroked him. The little girl was dressed in a pink coat and she had strawberry blond hair just like my own. The other girl leaned against the wall; she was tall and had short brown hair.

"Is he yours?" she asked to James and me. James nodded looking chuffed. She came over and bent down to Sirius next to her what I presumed was her sister. She ruffled his coat and he put his paw on her arm. I caught Sirius's eye, even in dog form I can tell when he is happy. The black eyes glimmered and James started talking to the girl who smiled sweetly at him. She was too old for him, she had already left school but I wasn't about to tell him that. The younger girl was fascinated by Sirius's ears and I bent down next to her and stroked Sirius myself. Peter was trying to join in with James but wasn't doing that well.

"How old are you?" she asked in a very naïve way, I could guess she was about eight or nine.

"I'm fifteen" I said, "How old are you?"

"I'm eight," she said and smiled at her. She seemed so innocent it was almost unreal.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Holly"

"Remus"

"That's a funny name" she with a light laugh. Then there came a shout from the house next to us. It was their mother shouting for them. Sirius licked Holly's cheek that made her giggle. The older girl who I didn't know the name said her goodbye and she received a lick too. James laughed and we said goodbye as the door was shut. Sirius transformed back into human form and high-fived James. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. We walked further down the street. I looked at my watch.

"We should get back," I muttered and James looked at his own watch, after a second he nodded reluctantly. Getting back into the grounds by the map was a lot more difficult than getting out. When we did was deadly silent as we made our way ghostly across the corridors. Sirius woke up the Fat Lady by knocking on the frame. We told her the password, which was 'Ginger bread', and she swung out to let us in. I was the last in and closed her quietly whispering thanks. Sirius was halfway up the dormitory when Peter knocked over a book somebody had left on the back of one of the armchairs. It thumped to the floor and James put it back, Sirius rolled his eyes but his grin set. With grace he got up the dormitory. Peter went next because James said if is slipped he could catch him. I snickered at that but then knew Peter was light so this wouldn't be a problem. I took out my wand and whispered:

"Muffliato" on the dorm. Sirius bounced onto his bed and then looked about. The rest of the students were still asleep. Peter laid on his front with his shin cupped in his hands. I stood holding one of the four-posters of James's bed.

"You two are crazy," I stated and they both grinned.

"And that is why you love us Moony" James said as he sauntered to his bed and bounced down on it.

"So what did the kid have to say?" Peter asked and I shrugged.

"Not much, her names Holly she's eight" I said and saw Sirius mimic me. I grabbed a pillow of James's bed and hurled it at him. He didn't dodge quickly enough at it hit him in the face. Peter laughed at the abuse and Sirius threw it back at me.

"Sirius you were all over her" I said and Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"I was a dog, she didn't know or care. It was funny. James however didn't scored at all" he gloated and then bent over his bed and retrieved a bag of sweets. I wondered how long they had been there. He chucked one at each of us. I caught mine with a slight of hand. I wasn't particularly in the mood for a sweet considering it was nearly twelve o'clock. I placed it on my side table, James and Peter however had eaten there's. I didn't see Sirius eat one though. As we all got changed for bed Peter and James said goodnight. Only then did I notice that they had bright orange teeth. My head snapped toward Sirius who winked at me. As the other two settled down he mouthed 'don't tell them'. I smirked in mirth. James I thought as I looked at the sweet on the side table would kill Sirius tomorrow morning. I took up my wand, which lay on my trunk and whispered:

"Finite Incantatum" and put my wand back on the table.


	4. Birthday surprises, i need to be wiser

MISS SKYLAR MALFOY HELPED WITH THIS CHAPTER, HER AND HER AMAZING IMAGINATION XD.

"You sure you don't want anything?" James asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"It's fine, I don't _want_ presents. You had your only _legal_ trip to Hogsmeade and it doesn't matter that you didn't get anything for me. Besides you guys are enough" I said, Sirius rolled his eyes. I let my face fall into the bed covers. As I looked up again Sirius shrugged at James in defeat.

"Well if you're sure then fine. But it is your sixteenth Remus" Sirius argued and I didn't bother to argue against the fact that I didn't care if I was turning twenty six, they didn't need to spend their money on me. Tomorrow was not a school day that meant we could do what we wanted. It was lights out and I thought about the fact that I had survived sixteen years; I smirked at the graveness of the thought and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and one of the other boys in the dorm wished me a happy sixteenth having heard the conversation last night. I squinted and then yawned. Looking at my watch it was quarter to nine but there was no sign of Peter, James or Sirius. Their beds were made and looked almost untouched. I considered whether I was dreaming but as I put my feet to the cold floor I realised I wasn't. I rubbed my face so I was more awake and went over to my trunk. Opening it I took out a pair of jeans and a shirt. That was when something caught my eye. Near my bed were packages, not very large but still obvious. I squatted down and picked at the label on one of them. It said: 'To Moony, Happy Sixteenth from James'. My eyes widened, the others were from Peter and Sirius. There were a couple of parcels from each of them. I left them and got dressed really quickly. Going out of the dormitory I walked into the common room. No sign of them. I asked one of the girls in our year whether she had seen James or Sirius and she said they were talking about going down to the great hall. Walking through the corridors and down a flight of stairs I came to the great hall. Nearly being shoved by a quite large first year into a pillar I gaped at the sight before me. Fireworks were going off in the great hall. Not normal fireworks but fireworks of creatures, dragons mainly. Three dragons, one came really close to me and blew out imaginary fire in my face. The great hall glimmered with wonderful colours. Then I saw them, fireworks of a Stag, a dog, a rat and hanging in the air were the words 'Happy Birthday Moony' in huge lettering framed in red and gold, the Gryffindor colours. My mouth dropped open, I saw out of the corner of my eye teachers surround the great hall's tables and stare at the scene and me.

"Happy birthday!" shouted someone that sounded suspiciously like Sirius and as I turned about, my three best friends who rubbed my hair and gave me hugs bombarded me.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew would you kindly tell me what that is?" I cringed as the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall and cut out the sound of laughter. Other first years and second years were looking at the dragons that were still roaming about above us.

"It's his birthday and we wanted to surprise him," James said and I didn't want to add that I think she knew that already.

"Well as nice as that is you are disrupting the decorum of the great hall. I must deduct points from Gryffindor and you are all in detention" before Sirius could argue which he was about too McGonagall cut in.

"I don't want to do this Mr Black but rules are rules no matter whether it is a school day or not" McGonagall added and Sirius jammed his hands in his pockets. McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away. We knew that we should follow her. Looking back I saw the dragons disappear by a counter charm and the great hall returned to its normal way.

As we sat in one of the dingy classrooms of Hogwarts McGonagall said that we would do five minutes for each firework. That meant roughly about forty minutes. But hopefully McGonagall would ease the time off a little. She left saying she had to get something and that she would be back soon. It was silent, too silent. I was sitting at the front; Peter two seats to my left, Sirius behind me and James a couple of seats from the back. No one spoke for at least two minutes until Sirius came out with:

"What did I do wrong?" and I put my hands in my pockets of my jeans and sighed.

"I don't know why I'm here" I said truthfully, I had nothing to do with the indoor firework display.

"It's your bloody birthday!" James exclaimed and I frowned turning fully around "it isn't our fault your stubborn and didn't want anything special like a party".

"That is why! Because this happens," I said motioning around the room. James nodded understanding and Sirius leaned forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You saying we shouldn't throw a party only makes us want to" he said I knew what he meant, and sometimes I really think that they would do anything to make me happy or to have fun even if it means braking more rules than one.

"Do you have another firework?" Peter asked and looked at Sirius.

"Don't you dare" I warned him and turned back round in my seat. Then there was a sizzling and a pop and the smell of charcoal. I sighed and turned around only to find an ash faced Sirius. I smirked he coughed.

"It was dud," he stated and the rest of us laughed as he rubbed incessantly at his face trying to remove the ash. Sirius got most of it off and he grinned at me. James then got up and sat on the desk.

"Why don't we sing happy birthday to you?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No way, I have heard you three sing and I would rather listen to a boggart screeching" I replied and James ignored my comment instead he conducted a verse of Happy Birthday. I watched as they sung at the tops of their lungs numerous variations of Happy Birthday. I saw through the door that McGonagall was coming back and I told them to shut up. But McGonagall had heard but rather than telling them off she said:

"I would advise you three to never take up singing as a career" and I laughed at James who pretended to look hurt. She sent us out saying that she had had enough of us and we left. The rest of the day consisted of a lot of things happening in the grounds, many crazy antics in the owllery and all I could say at the end of it was: What a birthday!


	5. Defend i did, Help i did not

I was thrown off my feet for the sixth time and I got up again and glared at a very satisfied Sirius. I readied myself. We were in Defence against the Dark Arts and we had to change our partners ever so often. My present partner was my best friend who I currently couldn't beat.

"If we ever have any fight, not physical of course I would still win," Sirius gloated so giving his no time to react I shouted:

"Flippendo!" Sirius flew backwards hitting the bookcase behind with such force two heavy encyclopaedias dropped onto his head. He was slumped with his black hair covering his face. My hand dropped to my side and I cautiously moved over to him. Other students hadn't noticed they were too interested in there own affairs. I knelt down next to Sirius and he looked up at me with a lopsided smirk.

"Second thoughts, you'll win. But not strength wise, get me up!" he scowled and I helped him to his feet.

"Let's see how James is doing," I muttered and Sirius agreed. I rubbed my arm as I worked my way through the other pupils. Having landed on it three times my arm felt like rubber. We watched as James blocked a few spells but got hit square in the chest and fell to his knees. His opponent one of the bossiest girls in the class looked extremely pleased with herself. James made a face at her and got up. He started as Sirius and I grinned at him.

"Right everyone!" shouted our Professor; nobody listened so James whistled and amazingly it worked.

"Thank you Mr Potter" and Sirius elbowed James in his ribs laughing, "I want you to do some practicing for next lesson. But on willing students! I am not going to get you out of a detention for attacking a fellow pupil" The Professor said and chuckled afterwards. He dismissed us and I put my wand back in my robes. We ambled down the corridor and James blew bubbles out of his wand whilst Sirius popped them. I wasn't paying much attention to wear I was walking and then someone slammed into me.

"Watch where your walking Lupin" the boy spat and I realised who it was. Severus Snape. I was about to react when Sirius did that for me.

"He doesn't have to where you're concerned, I'd watch your back Snivellus" and I winced at the name, which was when Snape spat at him. Things got ten times worse from there. I managed to just about hold Sirius back after he threw a punch at Snape's jaw. Gripping at the back of Sirius's robes I could feel his body shaking.

"Don't you dare do that to me again" Sirius snarled and I watched as Snape regained his composure and shot daggers towards Sirius. He was about to draw his wand that I didn't think was a great idea as students surrounded us. A cough stopped him and I saw Professor McGonagall. Stand a few meters away, Snape removed his hand from where his wand must have been and shoved his way out of sight. Sirius shrugged me violently away. Swivelling he glared at me.

"What?" I asked quite aggressively.

"He slammed right into you and you did nothing. Next time don't hold me back. I don't need you protecting me," growled Sirius and James told him to ease up but he just barked at James too. Peter didn't dare say anything. Sirius pushed his way and began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. I followed the rest of them. James held back a little whilst Peter squeezed to keep up with a brooding Sirius.

"Don't worry Remus. He gets like that, you know. Just leave him. Later on he'll be back to normal," James said and I wanted to believe him. This was all because of Snape.

Back at the Gryffindor Tower I sat on my bed, the others were down stairs and I wanted to be left on my own. I had my sleeves rolled up and noticed a scar. It was fairly old but still obvious. The skin was coarse and tender around it still. On my bedside table was the sweet that Sirius had chucked at me a week or so ago. The shock James and Peter got when they saw their teeth. James had chased Sirius down the stairs with Sirius sliding down the banister at top speed. I took it in my hand. Where he got them I will never know.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you" I looked up and Sirius stood at the top of the stairs with his hands in his pockets. His dark eyes looked a bit guilty but still as defiant as they ever were. I chucked the cursed sweet over to him. He caught it with an agile hand and then threw it on his bed.

"Remus" he began but I cut him short. I didn't need to have an argument with him.

"Don't worry Sirius, you were right. You don't need to be held back and I should of said something to Snape" I replied and Sirius seemed to absorb what he was hearing because he walked over to my four poster and held onto the curtains. He looked at my arms.

"Do they still hurt?" he asked and I shook my head truthfully. Sirius believed me. The last time I had lied about my scars he made sure I was okay.

"James is going to go to Quidditch practice, if you want to come I'm gonna jinx his broom" Sirius said and his grinned was set back on his face.

"I'm there 'cause he will kill you," I said and I got off my bed and moved past Sirius and went down into the common room.

Once at the pitch I leaned off the side and watched in mirth as ever so often James's broom did something very odd. Sirius laughed and shrugged hiding his wand when James held out his hands to his best friend in confusion. James figured it out and from his broom he made Sirius's hair go a bright shade of purple.

"How do you get this off?" he growled in trying a few spells none of which were successful. I smiled at the frustration on his face but instead I conjured a woolly hat and he took it reluctantly.

"Now you don't have purple hair"

"Now I look like a prat" he replied and I murmured something about that being no difference and was shoved off the bench. The cold air stung my ears so I flattened my hair over them. My attention returned to James, he was very skilled on the pitch. His red robes billowed out behind him and the flicker of gold ever once in a while meant that the snitch was out. James caught the snitch and held it up. We whistled and cheered and James looked very pleased with himself.


	6. Nerves and Insomnia

I gazed into the fire, red and orange flames danced about. There was no one in the common room apart from myself. Fiddling with my school tie I closed my eyes and breathed out. It was late and I didn't feel to well but couldn't sleep. James and Sirius and Peter had gone out and were roaming the school. The clock struck half past one and I rubbed my eyes. I wonder when they will be back? I looked at the book on the floor it was a book from a first year on Ancient Runes. Wriggling in the armchair I moved my feet so they were crossed underneath me on the chair. I haven't sat like this since I was six. A shout came from the boys' dormitories meaning that someone fell out of bed. I licked my lips and was half deciding whether to go to bed or not when a creak on the floor alerted me. I swivelled in the armchair but saw nothing. I slumped back again thinking it was probably my brain telling me to go to sleep. It happened again and this time I was sure I wasn't going insane. It was footsteps and that were coming nearer. They stopped and I looked about a little confused. I was still a bit alarmed until I heard a snicker and then groaned out loud.

"Very funny" I said and the invisibility came off and Sirius and James and Peter looked very pleased. I rolled my eyes.

"The look on your face. Classic" James laughed and nodded.

"Thank you for that, I actually thought I was going mad" I muttered and Sirius jumped down next to me squishing me to the side of the seat.

"Don't worry Moony you haven't gone crazy yet, but we will make sure you do" Sirius said and gave him a sarcastic look.

"I know that, you three are enough to drive anyone round the bend," I said with a grimace and a yawn.

"To be fair we didn't know you were up. Only when you stuck that head of yours round the chair did we know. So we didn't do totally on purpose" James delegated and shrugged. Easing myself out of the chair decided that I would go to sleep and then made my way up to the dormitory. I looked at the sleeping forms and watched as the other three got fairly quietly into bed. Once we were all changed the others sank into bed. I however pressed myself up on the headboard. I couldn't get to sleep. Closing my eyes didn't work it just made them burn behind the lids. About a half hour later a voice grumbled.

"Go to sleep" it was Sirius.

"I cant," I said simply and I could hear the ruffle of bed covers. Sirius appeared at the end of my bed not looking very happy.

"You're just staring into space its unnerving and bad for you. Get to bed" he growled at me with a good intention.

"You're not my mother" I said and rubbed my face. I looked at Sirius who had made the green pyjamas his mother sent him red to shut out the Slytherin pride of his family.

"So? Stop being stubborn" he said and then whispered, "If you don't sleep in a few weeks it will be hell. I wont be able to help as much this time," he said calmly. He was talking of course about the next full moon. He was right as usual. If I didn't sleep properly my body would react badly with the change. My shoulders went limp and I sighed. Sirius mumbled something to himself and let me. I heard the squeak of the bedsprings as he got on it. The amount of things he had hidden under the mattress no wonder it squeaked. I Dropped down inside the covers and closed my eyes. Soon I fell asleep.


	7. Full Moon Rising

Sirius was right. The change was hell. My whole body seemed to scream in agony. Sirius kept himself at a distance from me. I was already changed but the other three were still guarded. I dropped to the floor and breathed in ragged, sad breaths. My limbs couldn't support my weight and I whimpered at the lack of strength. I watched with glazed eyes as Sirius turned into a dog and padded over to me. James had gotten a heavy cold off of a girl in his Herbology class so he said he would stay away from me, and Sirius and Peter for that matter. He had slept through the day and I couldn't help but think that he was probably tired as well. Sirius sat looking at me and Peter smiled weakly. For him it was safer to be in human form. I growled in frustration and tried to push up again but fell pathetically. This was going to be a horrible night I could tell. I hadn't yet transformed and I was finding it increasingly difficult to move. I sat hunched and Sirius barked at me. I looked up and I could tell that he wanted me to fight. I was trying to but my whole body was slowly giving in to the wolf. Peter suddenly moved away from me and I knew by the feeling of my eyes glazing and going black. My body contorted in agony. My muscles ripped and I threw back my head and howled in pain. The werewolf had taken over, god knows what damage it will do.


	8. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

I cheered as Gryffindor scored another point giving them 70 points to Hufflepuff's 50.

"Come on!" yelled a few Gryffindor third years on the seats behind us. I watched as the quaffle was thrown about and a Hufflepuff chaser nearly scored but our keeper caught it just before it went through the middle hoop. Sirius clapped and I laughed as a few first years started with the chant 'go go Gryffindor'. I could see James on the far end of the pitch watching carefully for any sign of the snitch. His hair whipped everywhere as he dived downwards. The Hufflepuff seeker clearly spotted James' action and started to follow him. I took the binoculars off Peter who had hogged them for a good percentage of the match. Aligning them I could see that just in front of James (approximately four feet) was the snitch, a golden ball of perfection with wings that fluttered at a crazy speed. Giving Sirius the binoculars I chanted along with the rest of the house.

"Do you think he'll do it?!" shouted a familiar voice right behind me. Turning my head I saw who it was. Arthur Weasley, a Gryffindor boy with a shock of red hair.

"Of course he will!" I shouted back and Sirius turned grinning at Arthur.

"And Potter's hurtling towards the snitch with Harrison right behind him. This could be close for the lions…" the fifth year commentator yelled speedily, his voice amplified around the pitch. I held my breath, James was inches away from glory. If he could get just a little bit closer…

"He's done it! Gryffindor have won! Come on you lions! Well done to a one James Potter!!!" the commentator yelled. Gryffindor erupted in screams, I cheered and clapped. James flying 30 ft above the ground circled and then dived to the ground touching and landing with utmost ease.

"How does he do it? He's bloody brilliant!" Peter said clapping insanely. I laughed and Sirius and I high fived. We waited outside the pitch for them to come out changed. We could hear the team in very high spirits. James came out first looking very, very happy.

"You were amazing mate!" Sirius said and he slung his arm over James' shoulder.

"Ah it was easy, was easy" he said grinning. The rest of the team joined us; I could hear the rest of the school thundering up to the castle.

"Well done Prongs" I said and he laughed.

"Hey, couldn't of done it if you lot weren't at the practices" he said putting his own arm around my own shoulders. We were walking to the entrance hall and Lily Evans and her friends were walking up a bit a head of us. They slowed down and turned around. We were in front and James walked with his swagger past the girls a voice said…

"Hey Potter" he swivelled and so did the rest of the team including me. It was Lily Evans.

"Well done, your not a bad flier" she said she smiled at James who flushed a bit. The team jeered and wolf whistled and Sirius wouldn't leave him alone about it. I couldn't help but join in.

"Eh you've finally got her to notice you" Sirius swooned and James shoved him, sending him into the wall.

"Aw is Jamesey a little shy?" I crooned and he shot me a look, I just sniggered.

"Sirius I can accept, but Moony shut up" James said in a lame voice and he elbowed me in the ribs. Getting back to the Gryffindor common room the celebratory party began. Butterbeer and a lot of sweets and even some Fire whiskey was revealed by Sirius from his dormitory.

"What in the world?" I gaped as he chucked bottles at various pupils in the room, ranging from first years to the team. The noise level was already deafening, I was sure that Filch could hear three floors below. But to be honest, I didn't care.

"I stocked, hoping we would win" he grinned and James gave him a hug and ran into the crowd of students. Sirius handed me a bottle and picked one for himself. We opened them and said in sync.

"Three, two, one down!" and drank, without stopping a whole bottle of Fire whiskey.


End file.
